


Nico's Appointment

by Gates_of_Ember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Doctor Kink, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Nico is a little vixen, No Smut, Will and Nico are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: Nico has a problem and there's only one doctor who can help.





	Nico's Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little drabble lurking around my old posts on [Tumblr,](http://gatesofember.tumblr.com/) and I figured I might as well post it here, even though it's pretty short.

When Nico entered the living room to find Will studying on his laptop at the sofa, he hugged him from behind and whispered, “Hey, Dr. Solace.  I’d like to make an appointment.  Have you got an opening in your schedule?”  

“Hmm,” Will said, picking up his phone and opening his agenda.  “Let’s see.  I have an opening tomorrow night at 7:00pm.”  

“Is there any way you can bump that up?” Nico asked, nibbling at his ear.  “It’s an emergency.”  

“Oh?” Will asked, setting his laptop aside.  “Care to explain your symptoms?”  

Nico hummed, climbing over the back of the sofa to straddle Will’s lap.  “I’m hot all over,” he said.  “My heart’s beating so fast, and I feel sort of funny inside.”  

“What do you mean by funny inside?” Will asked, wrapping his arms around Nico’s back.  “Is it a stomachache?”  

Nico shook his head, his fingers playing with the ends of Will’s hair.  “No, not like that.  It’s lower, and it doesn’t  _hurt._ It feels kind of...tingly.”  

“Oh?  How low?”   Will pressed his hand to Nico’s lower abdomen, just above his groin.  “Here?”  

“That’s close,” Nico said.  “But a little bit lower.”  

Will’s hand trailed lower, cupping Nico’s crotch.  “Here?”  

Nico sighed happily.  “Yes,  _there.”_

“Maybe I should take a look,” Will suggested, opening up the front of Nico’s pants.  “What do we have here?” Will asked, fingering the wet spot on Nico’s boxers where the head of his cock was pressed.  

“It’s been like that,” Nico said.  “What does it mean, doctor?”  

“I’m not sure.  I’m going to touch you, and you’ll have to tell me if it feels funny, alright?”  Will ran his fingers over the shape of Nico’s erection, and Nico moaned at his touch. 

“Oh, Dr. Solace,” he said.  “That feels so strange.”  

“It’s just as I feared,” Will said.  “I’m going to have to get a closer look.”  He pulled down Nico’s boxers, gasping as his hard cock popped out. “Why, Nico, what’s this?”  

“It’s my cock, doctor,” Nico said.  “It’s been so  _hard.”_

“You should’ve told me  _immediately,”_ Will scolded.  “This is dire indeed.  I’ll clear my schedule – we have to operate right away.”  Will swept Nico into his arms, carrying him towards the bedroom.  

“Will we have to amputate, doctor?” Nico asked in a shrill voice.

“Not if I operate quickly enough,” Will said seriously.  “If I don’t, you may suffer from the injurious effects of blue balls.  It’s often fatal.”


End file.
